


Beyond two souls

by TicciTock188



Category: Beyond: Two Souls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Hate, Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Souls, supernatral - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciTock188/pseuds/TicciTock188
Summary: A pretty short chapter





	1. Prologue

Age: 23

Pallete's POV

I... was born with a gift... the ability to see what no other being has ever seen before. its all mixed up in my head. the images, the sounds, the smell. I need to remember... put things in order right up to this moment. Remember who I am.

if I had to say how it all began,

I might just as well start here...


	2. My imaginary friend

Age: 8

The room was quiet where the small skeleton known as Pallete slept... the wind blew through the room eerily as he slept away in his dream world. soon the wind sped up as something unknown had entered the room. a small cling noise was heard as the wind slipped around the room. all at once cry rang out.  
"MOMMY!"

.

.

.

Morning drew in as the monsters crawled back into the darkness. Pallete Roller was orphaned as he was born. His dad was surely dead and his mother? well... he didn't know...

he sat on the windowsill of his living room staring out at the snow. It was a frosty winter day in his little town. if you went outside the snowfall would nip at your skin. he was bored out of his mind. he didn't have many friends and his adoptive parents didn't spend much time with him. he liked his adoptive mother but not so much his father. he was always too busy and didn't pay much attention to Pallete. Pallete sighs softly thinking about these things.

His mother came up to him. Christa sighs "hey, honey, you cant spend the whole day looking out the window... why don't you find something to do?" she says and walks back to the kitchen to cook. Pallete sighs and stands. he looks around to find something to do. he goes to his adoptive mother for attention first. he pulls on her leg, "honey, I've got things to do..." she sighs. he huffs out a breath of air and pulls away.

He looks at the top of the fridge to see a jar of cookies. those things a delicious... he wanted one. he looks at his mother "can I have a cookie?" he asks. she responded with what most parents say "no, sweetie. if you have a cookie now you won't eat dinner." Pallete whines a bit and thinks 'goth! Can you get me one?' Of course, goth got one for him. he opens the jar and brings a cookie down to Pallete. oh... did I forget to say? Goth is connected to Pallete. Pallete has no idea how or where he came from but he deals with it. they were like best friends.

 

Pallete happily eats the cookie 'thanks, goth!' he smiles and walks off. he didn't get caught. he smiles and looks around. he goes into his parent's room to snoop around. he sees a box on top of a dresser. he looks at it '?' goth takes it down for him "what is this?" he lets goth display the scene.

 

It was somewhere in the past. it showed his adoptive mother... upset... very... they were what seemed to be a hospital... or doctors center. his mother cries and his father seemed upset as well. the doctor only says one thing "I'm sorry, I did everything I could..." after that his mother falls to her knees and screams.

 

Pallete whimpers and opens his eyes. he lets goth lift the box back on top of the dresser. after that, he goes downstairs. "Pallete!? can you go get some cooking oil from the garage?" his mother asks. Pallete, of course, says yes "okay!" Pallete goes to the garage and opens the door. it was a dark garage which didn't have very much light. Pallete whimpers and goes into the room. he heads to the cooking oil and lifts it up. he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. as he started to leave the lights shut off. he whimpers more and quickly gets out.

 

He takes it to his mother and she smiles "thank you, sweetheart..." she says. Pallete goes to leave but she sighs and speaks up "Pallete... why don't you go outside and play?" she smiles softly. Pallete nods "okay mama" he goes to the door and grabs his scarf and such. he sighs and goes to the backyard door "I'm going now" he says and his mother responds with a nod.

 

He goes outside and the fridged air blows on his face. he shivers a bit and sighs "great... now I can be bored and freezing... but you don't care... do you, goth? you never get cold..." he says and walks into the snow. Pallete hears kids playing outside of the fence. he tilts his head and walks to the fence peaking through the small hole pierced through the wood. he sees other monster and human children having a snowball fight on the other side... now, this could be fun! Goth responds to him not liking the idea. Pallete sighs "okay... I know we're not supposed to... but C'mon! we'll just play for five minutes then come back... mom will never know!" He tries to climb the fence but couldn't manage to get over "can you help me?" he asks. goth responds by breaking open the fence "thank you goth! your the best!" he slides through. a kid looks at him and smiles "wanna play Pallete?!" Pallete responds with a gentle nod, "then hurry up and hide then! your gonna get creamed!" he giggles and runs off.

 

Pallete runs around and plays in the snow fight with the other kids. he was happy to play with kids the same age as him. he ran around throwing the snow at other kids and giggling in joy. he was truly happy. all was fine for a while. but of course... the same kid who invited him ran over to him giggling "your dead!" he pounces on him obviously being stronger than Pallete. He stuffs snow in Pallete's face making Pallete whimper at the cold. Pallete struggles to get out of his grip as he can feel the anger build. 

 

Goth starts to strangle the kid harshly feeling defensive of Pallete. Pallete whimpers watching him start to suffocate. the kid slowly let's go and grabs his throat in a struggle to breathe. Pallete whimpers "goth stop!" he screams. goth quickly stops at his scream and the kid coughs and chokes in a few breathes. Pallete backs away in fear. 

"DID YOU SEE THAT?! HE NEARLY KILLED ME!" Pallete whimpers as the kid screams. he grips onto himself in fear as he spots his adoptive father in the distance.

"YOU SAW WHAT HE DID TO ME! HE'S A WITCH! A DIRTY, ROTTEN, WITCH!" he screams. Pallete's father approaches and Pallete whimpers "whats going on here?" he asks and the kids respond "he's a witch! I'm telling you! Pallete Roller is a witch!" he screams. Pallete's father growls "come on let's go home..." he takes Pallete's arm and drags him "come on!"

 

.

.

.

 

The door slammed as Pallete was dragged in by his adoptive father, Phil. Pallete whimpers as his arm sent pain through him. his mother walks in "what happened?!" to which his father responds by yelling at Pallete "what were you doing in the street?! you know you're not allowed to leave the yard!" Pallete whimpers and response "i-i saw the other kids playing and i-i-i just wanted to have some fun...-" "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT BOY?" his father yells. "I-i didn't do anything, Goth did it! h-he was trying to defend me... he thought-" His father cuts him off again and yells more "I'm sick and tired of your stories! Pallete, This time you're really gonna get it!" he stomps over to hit Pallete. Pallete covers his face in defense getting prepared to get stuck. his mother screams "PHIL NO!" before the strike came down the same anger, rage, aggression, spread through the room. the lights flicker on and off as the tv turns on to show static. As soon as Phil pulls away it calms down.

Phil growls "Go to your room... NOW!" Pallete whimpers and obeys his orders by running up to his room...

 

.  
.  
.

"try to get some sleep sweetheart..." Christa tucks Pallete into bed "everything will be better in the morning..." she gets up and turns off the lights. she goes to the door but Pallete whimpers "mommy... I'm afraid of the beasts... they're gonna get me..." she sighs at him "honey... you know they don't exist... but ill leave the light on by the door" she leaves

Goth sighs and goes downstairs to see Phil and Christa talking at the table... he listens to them... "You shouldn't get so angry with him, Phil... he's just a little boy..." Christa sighs. "little boy? you've seen what he can do, right? Christa that's no little boy... that's... Christa that's a beast." Christa growls "don't talk about him like that!" Phil responds "the things happening around him... they're not normal... and they're getting stronger... for the love of god Christa... whats to stop him from turning on us?!"

 

"Christa that thing is like an uncontrollable animal! We have no idea what its capable of!" he yells, "we have a demon living with us right under our own roof! christa, this is gonna stop... and its gonna stop right now. before we end up crazy or dead... we agreed to look over a little boy... not this... not this..." the conversation ends there... 

 

Pallete lays in his room and whimpers. the air was cold and dark again... he grips onto his stuffed animal tightly and hugs it. "i-its gonna be okay goth... there's no need to worry.. were gonna go to sleep... and nothing is gonna happen..." he says softly. his breathe hitches as wind swiftly blows in from the window and the light starts to flicker. he screams as something drags him off the bed and onto the cold floor harshly "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

his parents rush up the stairs and burst into the room. christa runs to Pallete and holds him close "A-are you alright....?" she whimpers. Pallete cries and hugs her:y-you told me the beasts didn't exist, mommy... you were wrong mommy you were wrong..." he cries. the end of a day full of sorrow, cold, sadness, and grief ended off with the tears of a small child... who knew what would happen next...


	3. First interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty short chapter

Age: 8

 

Pallete sits alone in a waiting room... waiting to be interviewed by someone... His parents figured he needed it... he wasn't sure why. Goth slightly pushes a chair into a wall wanting Pallete's attention. Pallete sighs upset, "stop it, goth. It's your fault were in trouble. So cut it out." Shortly after that Christa enters the room and walks over to Pallete. She sits on one of the cheaply made waiting chairs and starts to speak, "he's replacing doctor Matthews... he's the one whos gonna be taking care of you from now on..." she speaks softly, "he seems really nice!" she smiles. She points to his office and looks at Pallete, "go on, he wants to meet you..."

Pallete sighs softly and goes towards the office. He slowly makes his way to the open door and goes in. he closes the door behind him.

Sci smiles, "hello, Pallete. Come on in." Pallete looks at him as he speaks, "I'm Sci. I thought it would be a good idea for us to have a little chat... so we can get to know each other better, that is... if it's okay with you of course..." He says. Pallete nods and goes to the desk he sits on the chair in front of it.

The room was a normal office... it had a few boxes here and there. There were papers all over the room, just normal notes and such... the walls were beige and the floor a shiny white. As soon as he was seated Sci starts to speak, "Pallete, my job is to study... strange "events"... and then try to explain them... like... the things that happen around you, right Pallete?" he asks. Pallete responds with a shrug not really knowing what to say.

"Your mother tells me you have an invisible friend..." he says softly

Pallete only responds with a nod. More like best friend...

"Has this friend... been with you a long time?" Pallete nods again.

"Since you were born?" Pallete nods... as long as he can remember goth has been there... Sci looks at him, "is he... a ghost... or a spirit of someone who passed away?" Pallete shrugs at that. Goth never told him about anything like that.

"Can you... draw him for me?" Pallete of course nods... he loved to draw. He had no idea why but he just did.

Sci hands him a piece of paper and a pencil. Pallete starts to draw thinking about what goth looked like. He finishes it and hands it to Sci. The picture displayed Pallete attached to a shadowy figure.

"So... this figure is your friend... and he's attached to you with some kind of cord? Well... is he here right now?" Pallete nods... he was always here...

"Can you tell him to do something?" Sci asks. Pallete nods and lets Goth do whatever... Goth proceeds to knock over some books at the side of the desk to show his presence.

Sci blinks a few times, "so... you tell him what to do... and it happens?" He asks. Pallete whimpers softly, "I don't tell goth what to do... no one does... he's like a lion in a cage... were tied together... he can't go away... that makes him really angry... it's not my fault... I want him to leave too... he can be really scary sometimes..."

"D-did he do that to you...?" Sci points to the scratches running all the way from Pallete's hand to his shoulder... most of it was covered by his clothing... "no... that was the beasts..."


	4. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (931 words)

Age: 8

 

The night begins with sadness and fear. Pallete didn't want to be left here... in this facility... but he had no choice... Christa approaches him with a heartbroken sadness in her eyes.

"It won't be for long... just for a couple of days... you'll see, time will go by fast..." she speaks to Pallete and gently strokes his cheek

"Christa we need to go. There's no reason to drag this out." Phil states. Christa looks at him with tears forming in her eyes. She looks back to Pallete and hugs him tightly, "be brave... you're strong... I know you're strong..." She says hoping to keep him determined. Pallete starts to cry. He didn't want this... he just wanted to go home. Christa starts to slowly walk away towards the door. She looks at Pallete grief-stricken then leaves.

Sci sighs and goes to Pallete, "I know it's hard... leaving your home and your family... but here, we have a better chance of understanding what's happening... we can find a way to protect you..." he explains. Pallete looks at him with tears in his eyes, he speaks, his voice sounding shattered, "nobody can protect me..."

Sci looks down and points to a bag on the bed "your belongings are in there... if you need anything... me and blue will be in the room next door..." he says and walks out of the room in worry for the small, quiet, miserable, child.

Pallete sighs softly and grabs some pjs. "L-let's go find somewhere to change..." Pallete goes and looks around the plain room. It looked like a small apartment... not home... Pallete sighs in misery... he whimpers "I hope there aren't cameras in the bathroom... he says and heads to the bathroom to change.

Outside of the small room, Phil talks to Sci. The air was filled with pure anger and sorrow. Phil seemed really upset. He sighs, "we can't take it anymore... first, there was the "invisible friend" he keeps talking to, and then there was stuff moving around the house by itself, and now these things that are attacking him in the middle of the night..." he says freaked out about the situation.

"Phil, I know it's difficult, but i-" sci is cut off

"No. you don't understand... were done. We quit. Just tell him we had to go away. I don't even really care, but there is no way he's coming back home with us, okay? We want our normal life back." Phil growls

"He's just a child..." Sci whimpers, "you're the only family he's got... he needs you... you can't just dump him like that..." sci whimpers feeling horrible for Pallete.

"He'll get over it... but we are done pretending... now... you tell him... or I'll tell him..." Phil says strictly

Sci sighs, "give me some time... let me figure it out..." he looks down sadly

"Don't take too long, Sci... come on Christa..." he takes a very distraught Christa out...

Pallete walks into the bathroom and changes into his pj's. He walks back out and goes to his bed. He lays on the plain bed. Before closing his eyes he jumps up "wheres my rabbit!?" he scampers to his suitcase and pulls out a stuffed rabbit and a flashlight. He lays down and the speaker comes on with a kind sounding voice... so this must be blue... " I'm gonna turn the light off now, Pallete."

Pallete nods and whimpers "Can you leave one on though... I don't like the dark..."

"Okay" He leaves one light in the room on, "is this good?"

"Y-yeah..." Pallete nods and lays down

"Goodnight."

"Night" Pallete grips onto the stuffed animal, "d-don't worry Goth... we're gonna have a good night sleep and nothing is gonna happen..." he tosses and turns in the bed trying to go to sleep. Goth stays by his side the entire time... He whimpers, "i-i can't sleep goth... can you tell me a story?" Of course, that's a yes. Goth takes the flashlight and turns it on.

He faces it to the ceiling and makes hand animals with it to tell a story... eventually, Pallete falls asleep...it was peaceful until a few minutes after he falls asleep. The lights near the tv start to flicker. Goth floats around worried for Pallete... he checks to see if Blue could see but to add to his worry and fear for his best friend, it seemed as if Blue passed out from a sugar overdrive. Goth whimpers and jumps when he hears Pallete scream ring out "get help, goth. Quick!"

Goth whimpers and knocks blue off his chair in a hope to wake him. Blue whimpers and wakes. He jumps up "h-huh?!" he looks around and spots the cameras showing Pallette room"...holy crap!" he whimpers and runs to get help from sci

Pallete whimpers and screams in fear trying to run from the blackish forms chasing him around. Goth tries to keep them away from Pallete the best he could. Pallete is lifted up and thrown around. Pallete whimpers as he's thrown from the walls to the floor. It started to bruise and cut him... he cries and screams in fear trying to escape to a safe spot... goth growls and attacks the creatures protecting Pallete with all the will he could... eventually blue and sci bust into the room. Sci runs to Pallete's side and whimpers "g-get a doctor..." sci speaks sternly. blue nods and runs out hastily.

Pallete cries and whimpers "i-it's okay... it'll be alright now... goth isn't scared of them anymore..." he speaks softly. Sci whimpers and holds the small child close to him... he felt the cold presence and worry around him... in this... cold... empty... quiet room...


	5. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!

The room was filled with a silence that could go on for ages. Phil slowly approached Pallete as to not startle the small child. He starts to speak softly, "I don't know how to tell you this but... Your mother and I have been transferred. we want to take you with us but we think- Everyone thinks that it would be better for you to stay with sci... and the others..."

Pallete doesn't respond still stuck in a state of sorrow... He didn't want to be left behind...

"We'll come to see you of course... and when you're better you can come to stay with us in our new home..." Phil says softly and gets up walking away from the distraught child.

Christa was just as emotional as Pallete going over to him and kneeling down to the poor Skeleton. She speaks to him in a comforting tone, "I know this is difficult... but I'm sure it'll work out fine..." She hugs Pallete softly and kisses him on the cheek only to be interrupted, "Christa, we have to go"

She frowns softly, "give me a minute Phil..." She says distressed and holds Pallete close to her trying to comfort him. soon She gets up to leave with Phil. Pallete was alone now.

Sci frowns and goes to the crying child holding him close, "its okay, Pallete, we'll always be here for you..." Pallete hugs him tightly sobbing into his shoulder as all of the emotions soon flood out...


End file.
